Perfect To Me
by MichelleCriss
Summary: Burt and Elizabeth had a secret, a secret that they were going to reveal together but then Elizebeth died and Burt had to do it himself alone. Kurt is adopted and thinks Blaine will leave him but Blaine is there to stay3


I'm just doing one shots to practice for my multichapters fics, I don't expect this ones to be succesful I'm just beginning with this fanfiction writing thing so I'm nervous!

* * *

It was the middle of the school. Kurt and Blaine have been dating for a year and a half. The bullying had stopped, at least for now and they were great. Burt's health was doing great, school was fine and they were more in love than ever.

Burt had a secret that only he and Elizabeth were aware of. Since Elizabeth was dead, Burt was the only one that knew about that secret.

"Kurt can you come to my room for a moment please" Burt asked nervous

"Sure dad, I'm coming" he said following his dad. They sat together on Burt's bed, his father looked like he was about to cry

"Dad? Dad what's wrong? Does it has to do anything with your health or wh-" Burt stopped him at that point

"No no Kurt, I'm perfectly fine" he said smiling at his son's concern

"Kurt what I'm about to tell you it's really hard, only your mother knew apart from me so let me talk without interruptions ok?" Kurt nodded

"Ok" he said taking a deep breath "One year after your mom and I married we decided we were ready to have a child, we always wanted a son but we tried having a kid and we were unsuccessful, so we went to a doctor and after a lot of tests they told us that your mom wasn't able to have children" at that point Kurt had tears in his eyes

"Please tell me it's not what I think" he said "Kurt let me finish" he said and continue "We were extremely sad but I told her that no matter what I still loved her, I still do. One day shortly after the news she talked to me about adopting" this made Kurt gasp "And we went to an adoption agency and we saw you there" By now Kurt was crying and Burt as well "You were 6 months and you were so cute that your mother fell in love with you the moment she saw you, we asked and they told us everything about you and your family, they died in a car accident and the police found you with your nana when they went to the house to tell the news, they took you away and six months later there you were, cute as ever so we decided to adopt you, we filled the papers, they made sure that our relationship was good and then we took you, your mother was crying because you were perfect and without her I never had the courage to tell you this but now you know and I hope you can take this well, your parents loved you so much Kurt but I love you too, you're my son no matter what" Kurt had his face hidden in the pillows, Burt was about to stand up and leave him alone to process everything until he suddenly felt his son's hand grab his arm

"Don't go daddy, don't leave me please" he begged

"I won't" and then he climbed into the bed with Kurt and held him to his chest, Kurt cried all night but he also told Burt that he loved him and that he was the best dad ever

"I love you dad" he said and fell asleep in Burt's arms

"I love you too kid, so so much"

The next day Blaine was all excited to see Kurt. He wanted to hug Kurt and kiss him and hold him but his thoughts changed when he saw his boyfriend. His eyes were red, he was wearing the same clothes that he wore the day before and he looked very sad.

"Can you come with me to the choir room please?" he asked with a low voice. Blaine followed him worried without saying anything

"Kurt baby what happened? Did someone hurt you? Is your dad okay?" he asked worried and nervous about the answer

"Blaine I'm adopted" he said and Blaine gasped shocked

"What?" he said

"My dad told me yesterday, my parents died in a car accident and then Elizabeth and Burt adopted me" he said crying and Blaine took him in his arms, he wrapped his arms around Kurt while his boyfriend cried in the crook of his neck. Blaine was shocked.

"What do you mean baby?" he said cupping his boyfriend's face and wiping his tears away. Kurt looked like he cried all night

"Burt is not my biological dad Blaine, I'm not a Hummel, I'm a no one" he said, his voice barely a whisper

"Hey no, stop right there Kurt and you listen to me, of course you are, legally it says so and Burt loves you, he has loved you all your life and your mom loved you too baby, come here" he said and held Kurt close to his chest again

"Blaine?"

"Yes baby?"

"If I ask you something will you do it?"

"Sure baby, what do you need?"

"Don't leave me, please" he begged

"Wha-" Kurt cut him off

"Now that you know the truth maybe you don't want to be with an orphan boy but please I'm asking you to never leave me please Blaine" he said crying, holding onto Blaine more and more every second

"Kurt" he said with the most loving tone he had ever used "Baby I love you, I love you so much Kur,t you are the love of my life of course I would and will never leave you baby, you're not an orphan but if you were I wouldn't care, it would make me love you more" Kurt looked at him with wide eyes

"I don't understand" he said

"Kurt I love you for your heart, you're kind, funny, dorky, amazing, you love people with all your heart, you're so special and that's why I love you, because your soul is the kindest thing on earth"

"I love you so much Blaine" he hugged him tighter

"I love you more Kurt, I'll always love you" he said making Kurt smile a bit even though his face was still buried in his boyfriend's neck. Blaine move to sit down and placed Kurt on his lap, the crying boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and cried more.

After long 20 minutes of Kurt crying, Blaine rubbing his back, kissing his forehead, his hand, his shoulder, his hair, his cheek and telling him cute beautiful things Kurt finally spoke

"You really don't care that I'm adopted?" he asked with fear and Blaine kissed away some of Kurt's tears in the most tender way possible

"No, I don't" he said and brought Kurt even closer "I love you because you're Kurt, you're **_my Kurt. _**You are my best friend, my partner in crime, you are my boyfriend, you are the person I see myself with in 50 years, you are the person I want to marry, you are the person I want to raise children with, you are the person I want to live with in New York, you are the one that I want to wake up with every morning and kiss you and cook you breakfast and go shopping and many more things. You are the gift I want for Christmas" at this Kurt giggled " you are the one that I want to fall asleep on the couch with, you are the one I want to take to Broadway shows and see that smile because it's the most beautiful thing Kurt, I will always do everything I can to keep that smile on your face" he tenderly kissed Kurt's cheek and continued

" You are the one I want to kiss every new year, you are the one I want to see every night before I go to sleep, I want you to be the one I hold every night, I want to comfort you after every nightmare, I want you to be the person that scream to me because I did the laundry wrong" Kurt started laughing and smiled at Blaine

" I want your lips to be the only lips I kiss, I want your body to be the only body I touch, I want you to be the only person that makes love to you for the rest of your life, I want to cuddle with you, hug you, kiss you, hold you, I want to have water fights in the kitchen with you, I want to have paint fights also, I want you to be the person I shower with every day, I want us to sit on the couch and eat strawberries with chocolate just so I can put syrup all over your face and then kiss it clean and many more things baby, you are my whole life and I wouldn't change you for anything"

Kurt was crying. How did Blaine was his, how did his boyfriend was this romantic? He just did the first thing that came to his mind. He hit him in the arm but not so hard

"What was that for?" he said worried and confused

"A few weeks after we met you told me you were not good at romance and that speech was the most freaking romantic thing someone has said to me and I loved it Blaine, I love you so much, I'm so lucky that I found you" Blaine laugh and held Kurt closer

"I love you too Kurt, you're my everything" he kissed Kurt cupping his face, when they broke apart Blaine kissed the tip of his nose and then his forehead, Kurt smiled

"I want you to be that person too Blaine, I want my life with you" he kissed Blaine's cheek

"You're the only one I want baby, there's no one else for me" he kissed Kurt passionately for five minutes

"Thank you Blaine, you're the best boyfriend ever"

"I love you Kurt, _**you're perfect to me**_" and with that they knew everything was going to be ok, as long as they had each other everything will stay great, they were happy and in love.


End file.
